Calling All Angels
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: From the outside looking in you would think that the Shepherd twins lived a perfect life. Now that's far from the truth. Come december the twins will be separted for the first time in their lifes. Strong they may be but will they survive without the other
1. Sparks Fly

A/N: Okay so here is the sequel to First Cuts the Deepest. No need to worry though I'm not quiet done with that story yet It's got maybe one or two more chapters left and I'm about half way done with the next chapter. So expect an update within the next week.

To all of those who have not read my other story, you don't need to read it to understand this one. Although I would like you to. =D Any ways enjoy.

* * *

You could nearly smell it, the first day excitement was thick in the air. Sequels echoed off the walls as friends greeted each other for the first time in months. Fear rolled off in waves from the incoming freshman, who stared wide eyed at the Seniors and Juniors. Well really more like the group of teenagers that looked like they belonged on TV rather then in the halls of Seattle Grace High. Two girls who were identical down to the freckle that rested on their nose were walking down the hall way with a dark haired light eyed boy who looked to be around fifteen. Well, the girl with the pink streak in her hair wasn't actually walking more like dancing and singing along to a song on her Ipod.

"Meet me in the pouring rain.

Kiss me on the side walk.

Take away the pain cause I see sparks fly when you smile."

Her voice was beautiful. And her body the way it moved looked like she was born to dance, her sister obviously the calmer one of the two watched her with a smile. The boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes was watching the blond girl with a smile as well both the others looked amused but not at all surprised by the girls actions. Her name was Gracie, which was fitting because she was very graceful.

Gracie was and artist in almost every way. She could draw a portrait of you and it would look some one had taken the picture rather than it being drawn. She could play guitar and the piano. She danced in a way that made most guys drool (not that it was hard to make guys drool I mean seriously) Hip hop was her favorite. But the thing that was truely her art, her passion was the theater. She had even tried her hand at writing her own screen play, she was good but not nearly as good as her twin.

The other calmer girl was Hayden. She and Gracie were the same and yet very different. They were interested in the same things the same kind of music, both took dance since they were old enough to walk. Both were brilliant when it came to school, but as was said before Hayden was Calm while Gracie was had over flowing amounts of energy. She never seemed to be able to sit down,

Hayden was the true writer of the family. She had found a website a few years back, Fanfiction . net or something like that over the years she had written several stories for Harry Potter, NCIS, and CSI. Now though he had started working on her own book. Hayden was also on the soccer tea along with Gracie and her younger brother. Both of her siblings were very good but Hayden was the sports star of the family she played soccer, tennis, ran track, and her freshman year she tried her hand at soft ball. But she didn't like it much.

Chris was the middle ground of the two of them he was energetic and crazy but he was also calm and smart just like his parents and just like his older sisters. He had an air of confidence that eluded most people twice his age and was probably on of the most handsome guys in the school not that he let it all get to his head he was impossibly nice to everyone.

The three teenagers shared the surname Shepherd.

The Shepherd's, were known for three things

brains: They were impossible smart.

2. Their Personalties. They where charismatic and nice to everyone they met, between their looks and the money their parents made you would think that they would be stuck up snobs, not so much.

3. There bond. They were very close and not just the twins. Chris was rarely seen without his sisters by his side. And if you messed with one of them you messed with all of them.

The same was true about, Jamie Karev, Jordan Hunt, Ella Sloan. Though the only one that was related to the Shepherd's was Ella, they all claimed to be cousins. Jamie and Ella were Juniors. Both were sixteen. The twins were seniors and seventeen. Chris and Jordan at fifteen, where both Sophomores.

"Hunt! Sloan! Karev!" Gracie yelled coming at an erupt stop right in front of Jamie.

"Shepherd!" The three other teenagers yelled.

"Haven't seen you guys in like two days?!"

"I know!" Jamie laughed "it's been forever"

"Yes just way too lon- HEY!" there was a sharp pain in her butt telling her that someone had just grabbed iy. When she turned around, she saw Aaron her ex-boyfriend smirking at her. Her hand reared back to slap him across the face but before she could even move Chris had beat her to it Aaron was stumbling backwards holding his nose. Jordan slammed him against the grey stone walls and pressed his forearm against his throat.

"Jordan! Chris! Cut it out!" Gracie yelled but to no anvil the ignored her.

" What's going on here?" Mr. Sanchez the school's principal asked.

Jordan let go of Aaron and backed away. His face was bright red with anger fist clenched. Chris also backed away his face was also contorted in anger. No one answered.

"Will someone please answer me!"

Aaron spoke up. "Shepherd hit me sir. And then Jordan pushed me against the wall. "

"Hell yeah I hit him. He grabbed Gracie's ass."

"I can take care of myself Chris!" again the ignored her.

"Is this true Mr. Moore?" Aaron just glared at Gracie Chris and Jordan.

"Alright, Mr. Moore, Shepherd and Hunt my office now lets go."

Chris groaned was he really going to get in trouble for defending his sister? Not that he regretted it. It was no secret that the Shepherd clan had hated Aaron ever since last year when Gracie came home with a dark swollen bruise under her right eye. It was just Gracie's luck that not only her brother and dad had been home when she came home but also her uncle Mark and Alex. It was all she could do to keep them in the house and away from Aaron. It's safe to say though that if he does get injured in any way it would probably be best that he go to mercy west rather then Seattle Grace.

Gracie although not called upon to do so fallowed the three boys and Principal to his office. There was no way that she was going to let her brother and cousin get in trouble for this or at least not anything that could go on their permeant record.

"Go ahead with out me guys I'll see you in class." Gracie said to the others that remained by the lockers looking angry at what had just happened. But they nodded all the same and headed in the opposite direction to there classes.

* * *

"What were you thinking Chris?"Derek asked pacing the length of the very small office.

"I was thinking that, that guy he grabbed my sisters ass I was thinking that last year wont happen again Dad!"

"He what?"

"We were all hanging out at our lockers when Aaron came up and grabbed her butt and I wasn't going to let him get away with it!"

Derek's jaw clenched visibly his hands went to fist you could see the muscle in his jaw ripple in anger his face was quickly turning red from lack of breathing. Gracie rushed over to her dad and put her small hands on his forearms.

"Daddy please calm down, Chris already punched him in the nose. He got what he deserved."

Derek took a deep breath plastered on a clearly fake smile for Gracie's benefit, and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry princess I'm under control. I'll see you at dinner. Chris come on." He motioned for his son to fallow him out to the car.

After the principal chewed all three boys out Chris and Jordan were suspended for the rest of the day. Alex had already been there to pick up Jordan. Aaron on the other hand couldn't return to school for the rest of the week.

As Gracie was leaving the office for her double period of drama when she was stopped by the guidance counselor, Mrs. Cast.

"Gracie do you mind coming by my office for a minuet? I would like to have a word with you."

Gracie smiled at her and nodded. When they got to her office Hayden was sitting opposite of the mahogany desk in a fluffy comfortable looking chair Gracie gave her a look that clearly said 'what the hell' and sat in the chair beside her.

"Girls I asked you in my office today to tell you a bit of good news. Gracie I just got a call back from New York School of Drama, you've been accepted for the spring semester."

"Are you serious?" Gracie exclaimed. "I got in? I really seriously got in?" She was fidgeting in her seat with excitement.

Mrs. Cast laughed, "Yes Gracie you got in, why you didn't apply sooner I will never know but they said they where more then pleased to have such a talented young lady in there school."

Gracie looked at her sister and it was clear why she hadn't applied sooner the idea of moving across the country away from her sister scared her to death. Suddenly despite the excitment of getting into such and amazing school she was sad but she knew that now that she had been accepted no matter how painful it was going to be on the two girls Hayden wasn't going to let her pass it up.

"As for you Hayden, You have been accepted to intern for the spring and summer at the Jeffersonian with Dr. Temperance Brennan."

She looked just as excited as her sister had only moments before. "But don't I have to graduate first?"

"Well according to your transcript you have the opportunity to graduate in December."

"Oh wow." Hayden said under her breath. "And It's only about four hours away from were Gracie will be so we could see each other every weekend."

"And spring break." Gracie added.

"Are we really going to do this Emma?" Hayden asked using gracie's first name like she always did when she was a little scared."

"How couldn't we Marie? This is too good to pass up."

"You're right."

"I always am little sister."

"On by like three minuets."

"Five." Gracie corrected.

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Mom and Dad are going to flip."

"Do you think they'll let us?"

"They have to like you said, it's to good to let pass up."

"Oh wow I can't believe this is really happening."

"I know me either."

A/N:Hope you enjoyed it please leave a review!

* * *


	2. She Needs to Feel That Fire

Gracie shifted excitedly in her seat at the dinner table she was anxious to tell her parents about being accepted into such and amazing school. No one payed her any mind they had long ago become accustomed to this aspect of Gracie's personality. To tell the truth she was always anxious. All ways fidgeting about something or another. Well except for that dreadful month were they had to deal with the aftermath of Aaron.

Hayden however was never as anxious as she was at that moment. She looked just like her sister and had to sit on her hands to keep herself from moving them around to much, a trick she had learned from Gracie. She looked from her mother to her father and then to her mother again. They were both in the kitchen getting the food.

"What the hell is up with you Hayden?", Kaylee her thirteen year-old sister asked with a scold she was nothing like the three other shepherd's. Not everything came natural to her as it did to Hayden and Gracie. And boy did she resent them for that.

To Kaylee the twins were two of the luckiest people on earth. They would always have a best friend not matter what, there hair always seemed perfect, they had clear unblemished faces, and all the hottest guys were always starting at them. Between them and Chris Kaylee felt like she would never been good enough for her parents. She was a strait C student with fizzy brownish blond hair she was tall and lanky. Her mother had assured her that eventually she would come into her own, that the twins went through the same thing when they where her age but she couldn't for the life of her remember a time when Gracie and Hayden hadn't been beyond perfect. So she instead of looking up to her older siblings resented them she set out to do everything she could to be as different as possible from the rest of the family.

"Kaylee please don't curse." Derek said giving her a stern look. Kaylee rolled her blue eyes at her father.

"Hayden are you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah momma I'm perfect just anxious to tell you guys something."

"Okay then spill." Meredith said passing the bowl of mash potatoes to her.

"Okay so you know how I applied for the summer internship with the Jeffersonian?"

Meredith nodded.

"And you know how I applied for New York School of Drama?" Gracie asked jumping in.

Meredith and Derek both nodded.

"I was accepted." Gracie and Hayden said in perfect unison.

"But instead of just the summer I go for the spring semester as well as the summer."

"And I would too. I would be spending the summer in New York."

"What about school?" Derek asked.

Hayden smiled. "Well I get to graduate early. I have all the credit I need to graduate in December."

"And NYSD is just like any other school it just focuses on the arts."

"You know it's a shame that neither of you want to be a surgeon." Derek said with a sigh.

"Daddy! I thought you just wanted us to be happy."

"I do, I do. But you would have been so good at it. It runs in the family you know." Derek laughed.

"Well Daddy Hayden's still going to be a Doctor still so I think you'll survive and I the great disappointment will be headed off to Hollywood to be a famous actress." She sent a teasing smile at her mother and Father.

"I'm so proud of you two." Meredith said tears in her eyes. "My little girls are all grown up and about to leave me. I feel so old Der."

"That's cus you are mom." Kaylee spat, "And why in the hell do you have to be so damn perfect?"

"That's great you guys I think you guys are awesome." Chris laughed ignoring his little sisters rude comment

"Shut up Chris." Gracie laughed

"So what do you think daddy can we do it?"

"I don't know Grace I need a little more information like where will you be living? Will there be any boys there?"

"Gracie will be living in a dorm a girls only the boys dorm is just down the street. Plus Grandma Shepherd Aunt Nancy, Sara and Kathleen all live in the city and I'm sure they would be thrilled to have her close by."

"And what about you Hayden."

Hayden sighed shifted the food around on her plate and gave her father a week smile. "Well daddy I will be living in an apartment of some sort."

"Where there are guys? Older guys?"

"I assume so but you don't trust me?"

"Daaaady! Just let her go." Gracie wined and then added "Please"

Derek sighed clearly defeated the twins had been right before there was no way he could let them pass up this opportunity. "You can go but Izzie and Alex will be checking in on you regularly."

Hayden grinned she loved Izzie to death and missed her very much when she moved to D.C. to accept a attending job three years ago taking with her daughter and their best friend Sara. It had completely slipped the twin's minds that they would be that close to them.

"Dad you know I can take care of myself I am the level headed one."

Gracie glared at her sister and stuck her tongue out. "I'm level headed!"

Hayden and Chris laughed, Kaylee sneered at her sister. Gracie lived spontaneously rarely thinking before she did something and never really having to deal with the consequences if she got into any trouble she charmed her way out of it.

"Ugh you guys are so freaking mean. and Kaylee don't look at me like that I'm way smarter then you so you don't get to tease little girl."

Kaylee growled and threw her fork down before stomping up to her bedroom.

"Emily Grace why did you have to say that you know how sensitive your sister is." Meredith said.

"She's being very negative when we had very good news she ruined it!"

"I know Grace, but be nice to your sister she had trouble being the youngest of all of you. Especially when all of her older siblings are as talented as you."

"You want us to play down our talents because Kaylee can't get up the drive to work hard for something?"

"No of course not but I was just like her Grace. Everything comes easy to the three of you. Just be easier on her."

"I can't promise you anything but I will try."

Meredith smiled. "That's all I ask."

XxXxXxXxXxX

ping ping ping.

Hayden looked out her window he heart beating fast someone was throwing rocks at her window. Shaking her head she though it must just be Erik Her sisters boyfriend who often snuck into her room. _He must have the wrong window_. She would just check for sure and then go to the bathroom that joined their rooms and tell her he was here.

She peeked out the window to find not the blond hair that belonged to her sister's bo but the all to familiar brown hair and stormy grey eyes of her best friend Spencer. Hayden laughed and opened the window wide.

"What are you doing here Spence?"

"I need to talk to you Hayden can I come up?"

"Yeah be careful though Erik fell last time he tried to climb up, why you wont use the front door is beyond me! mom knows you wont come up here to deflower me."

Oh yes contrary to popular belief and unlike her sister Hayden Marie Shepherd was still a virgin.

Spencer said nothing choosing to remain silent on his journey climbing up to her window. When he climbed trough her window he gave her a bright smile the same one she had seen almost every day since she was five when his family moved into the house next to theirs, well not really next too the Shepherd's owned a lot of land but pretty close.

"So what's with the shadiness Spence? You kind of wierding me out."

"Sorry, I heard that you graduating early and getting into that internship at the Jeffersonian."

"Yeah I'm so excited can you imagine? Working with Dr. Temperance Brennan world renowned anthropical doctor? It would a dream come true it is a dream come true I can hardly wai-"

"Don't go!" Spencer half yelled

"What? You're the one who talked me into it."

"Please Hayden just don't go."

"I have to!"

Spencer shook his head he could feel hot tears threatening to spill over. "Please Hayden just please."

"I don't understand why wouldn't you want me to go you encouraged this."

Spencer shook his head. "That's before I knew."

"Knew what?"

Spencer didn't answer with words he just kissed her hard on the lips pushing her back onto her bed so that he was hovering over her. "Before I knew that I was in love with you Hayden. I love you for god's sake I freaking love you."

Hayden didn't respond she felt like she was drunk off the kiss he just gave her so she pulled him back down so that there lips met again. Hard and yet soft against each other. Then it hit her like a huge terrifying tidal wave she was in love with him too. Hopelessly in love with the boy who was now kissing his was down her neck. Some where in the back of her mind she thought that this was a bad idea, that it would ruin things between the two of them. But the protest was quickly squashed by Spencer's lips on her earlobe biting down hard and dragging it through his teeth. After that not another thought about stopping him crossed through her mind.

That night Spencer really did 'deflower' Hayden.

* * *

A/N; Okay so not so sure about the ending lol. I would really like your input.

And I really didnt get much feed back so i kind of feel like no one is reading this. I'm just wondering if I should continue this story. =(


	3. You Wanted It

Never in my life had I ever woken up to relaxed, it took me a while to register why. Lying next to me in my over sized bed was a very naked Spencer. Then it all came flooding back to me, Spencer had told me last night that he loved me. Spencer my life long best friend I wanted to cry! Why had I been so stupid? I had never lost control like I had the night before.

Very quickly and very quietly I dressed in my boxers and tank top before I snuck off to my sisters room. I knocked, normally I would have just walked in but it was a weekend which meant Erik had snuck in last night and would be in Grace's room. I so didn't want to see anymore of Erik then I already had. I really kind of hated that guy, he seemed so fake to me, though my entire family loved him I didn't trust him for anything.

Gracie's head popped out of a crack in her bedroom door she grinned at me and pushed her messy hair out of her eyes.

"Hey twin can we talk later?" she asked looking back into her room a giggling quietly "I'm sorta um busy."

I went to say something but instead I burst into tears I couldn't help it, it felt like I was loosing everything. Either I could stay here and be with Spencer, which I wasn't entirely sure that would work and if we didn't work out we would never be the same. Hell we wouldn't be the same now. Or I could go to Washington and have him hate me probably forever. Did I love Spencer? Sure I did but was I in love with him. I didn't think so. If I was in love with him then there would be no choice, I would automatically choose him.

"Oh Marie hold on honey." she closed the door and I could vaguely hear her kicking Erik out of her room while he complained. When she opened her door again she was fully dressed and had a look of concern on her face, I couldn't help it I fell into her arms sobbed my heart out while she held me close to her I tried many time to stop the flow of tears that where streaming out of me but I couldn't nothing seemed to calm me.

"You need to calm down and tell me what's going on." That was all it took, the sound of my sisters voice allowed me to gain some control.

"I-Spencer, he came over last night and told me he loved me."

"Oh Hayden why would you cry over that? That's great!' She interrupted.

"He kissed me and we sort of, we had..." I paused unable to say the word.

"You had sex? Come on Hayden it's not that hard of a word to say."

I rolled my eyes, I was much more mature then her in many ways but when it came to sex I blushed to my roots and tried to hide behind my hair. Gracie could right out and say it, she could even talk openly and in detail about her sex life Though she didn't really tell many people really just our mom and me. Yes our mother knew just about every detail about Gracie as there was to know... except on of course and the only person who knew that little tidbit of info was me and I'm not about to give that up.

"Yeah we did."

I could tell Gracie was trying to hide her excitement. "Well do you love him?"

"Of course I love him Grace! I'm just not sure I'm in love with him. And he wants me to stay here. That's asking a lot of me."

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to go get rid of him?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Part of me wanted to say no, that I had to confront my problems myself. But a much larger part said Gracie should do it because I was pretty sure I would start crying again if I even looked at Spencer so I just nodded mutely. Gracie jumped up and ran out of her room into our adjoining bathroom, five minuets later she came back in with a frown on her face.

"He's gone. Not in the least bit happy about it but I kicked his scrawny ass out." She said with a huff as she fell back onto her bed. "So tell me... how was it? How do you feel?"

"It was great painful at first but then it was wow, and I don't know I was relaxed when I first woke up but now I just feel like every inch of my body hurts" I'm very sore."

"wow this is unbelievable Hayden. I just wow." She smiled

I forced my lips into what I hoped to be a smile but it turned out more like a grimace then anything. Gracie always the intuitive one picked up on it right away.

"What's wrong Hayden?"

I shrugged. "What if he hates me now? I can't have him hate me, but things are never going to be the same after this!" I was starting to get hysterical again.

"Hayden get a hold of yourself. Of course it's going to be different that's what life is all about changing and surviving the change. You will make it your going to D.C. to do an internship with Dr. Temperance Brennan your hero! You should not be upset okay sis? Everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure."

"Sweetie, I'm strong as hell but I look weak next to you. I'm positive your going to be okay."

I smiled. "Okay."

To say Gracie was angry would be an understatement of vast proportions, she was livid! She had trusted Spencer with her sister. Trusted him not to be like every other scum bag guy in the world but apparently he was just like the others. How could he tell Hayden to not go? How could he tell her that he loved her and then take advantage of her when she was most vulnerable.

She wanted to kill him.

She couldn't confront him at school or Hayden would find out about it and she would defiantly be mad at her, and she couldn't do it at his house because she had great respect for Spencer's mother and if she heard what was going to be coming out of Gracie's mouth she would be severely disappointed. So that was why she was here at the skate park where all the stoners hanged out a place she normally wouldn't be caught dead at anymore, it was gross there no matter how cute the boys were.

When she pulled into the parking lot, she spotted him immediately, standing with a group of friends he only hanged out with when Hayden wasn't around Aaron was with them. Spencer wasn't a stoner but he sure spent a lot of time with them.

"Spencer!" Gracie yelled the anger she had been feeling soared. As she got closer she saw that a short girl was standing beside him smoking a joint. The closer she got the more recognizable the teenage girl couldn't have been more then fourteen she had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes that matched her own.

Gracie gasped.

"Kaylee what the hell are you _doing_?"

Kaylee giggled slightly, and Gracie knew that Kaylee was high already she had experienced the drug her self many times when she was Kaylee's age. In fact she had experienced it everyday with Aaron by her side encouraging her to take another hit. And if she did remember correctly she had been fourteen high and probably a little drunk when she lost her virginity to him. She didn't want that for her little sister. Kaylee may be a bitch but Gracie understood, they made it hard for her any accomplishment the older kids had already done.

"I'm getting high Gracie what does it look like."

Gracie snatched the joint from Kaylee and threw it on the ground. "Go get in the car now!"

"Don't. Stay here Kaylee." Aaron ordered. Kaylee gave him a flirtations smile and stayed where she was at not bothering to glare at her sister, oh yeah she was high it took a lot for Kaylee not to glare at her. Gracie had took take a deep breath her hands were shaking with anger as painful mermories of last year surfaced. Was her sister serious? Did she not care that Gracie had been beyond broken after what happened between her and Aaron. Or what about the fact that Kaylee was thirteen and Aaron was almost nineteen. She swallowed hard and glared at her sister.

"Get your skinny ass to my car before I call daddy." She growled.

Kaylee scowled and pushed herself off the fence she was leaning on but before she could so much as move Aaron grabbed Kaylee's arm and yanked her backward. "I said to stay."

"Let. Go. Of. Her."

He dropped her arm in alarm at Gracie's dangerous tone and reluncently Kaylee left toward the car.

"Spencer may I speak to you _alone_?"

Spencer nodded he looked grim and suddenly upset but he fallowed her away from the group that smelled like pot.

"Why the hell did you do that to her? You're an ass Spencer! Her dreams are coming true she's going to D.C to work with a world renowned doctor and your telling her not to go? If you really loved her you would have sucked it up!"

"I do love her Grace!"

"Your doing such a great job at showing it! Having sex with her one day and then getting her little sister high the next. You're a great guy Spence really great top notch you know !"

"Grace I- I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Well it did. You're an ass!" She turned on her heal and stormed off to her car. And got in Kaylee was in the front seat feet up on the dash he ipod was tuned up as loud as it would go to some music that had a lot of screaming in it. Gracie snatched the headphone out of one of her ears and glared at her.

"I'm letting you off the hook this once but it I so much as smell pot on you ever I will tell our parents."

"Whatever Gracie."

"What were you even doing hanging out with those guys? They're bad news!"

"They're my friends they understand me!"

"Yeah, they understood me too." she snorted. "There not your friends, and Aaron is not a guy you should be all googly eyed over."

"You were." she said pointedly.

"And look were that got me," Kaylee's eyes traveled to a very light three inch scar that rested under Gracie's eye.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I know how hard it can be to tell anyone whats going on. If you ever need someone to talk to, well you can come to me, I've been through this get high everday phase."

"Thanks Grace" Kaylee mumbled, Gracie could have sworn that she saw tears in Kaylee's eyes but she couldn't be to sure.

A/N: Well? What do you think? I would really really like some reviews wink wink. =]


	4. God Love Her

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Screamed two five year olds as the ran down the halls of SGH with there father close behind them. Meredith looked up from her charts and smiled at her little girls_. _She bent down so that she could be eye level with them and hugged them tight. Gracie tried to climb up on Meredith so that she could hold her. _

_"Grace! Momma can't hold you! It'll hurt our baby sister!"_

_Gracie's blue eyes got all wide and she jumped off of her mother. "I'm sorry Mommy! I'm sorry sister!" She kissed Meredith's belly. "There all better." She grinned._

_"How was your first day of school?"_

_"I made so many new friends Mommy! And this one boy Kyle he said I had pretty hair and that he liked my shoes." Gracie pointed down at her black converse._

_"Oh he did? Was Kyle cute?" Meredith asked trying to repress a laugh._

_"Oh Mommy that's so gross boys have cooties!" Hayden piped up._

_Gracie rolled her eyes and ignored her sisters comment, "Yeah momma he's probably the cutest boy in the whole school."_

_"Well," Derek said putting his free hand on Gracie's shoulder "He better leave my little girl alone."_

_"Daddy!" Gracie shrieked._

_Meredith kissed Derek and Christopher on the cheek. "How was your day Hayden?"_

_"It was good mommy. But everything we did I already knew!"_

_"Well that's no good."_

_"Twins!" Izzied said loudly as she emerged from the surgery gallery._

_"Aunt Izzie!" They both yelled back, they took off running to their aunt._

_Derek put his free arm around Meredith and pulled her to him pulling her into a kiss. "Before we know they'll be headed off to college."_

_Meredith shook her head in defiance._

_"My girls are never leaving me."_

Meredith took a deep breath and leaned against her kitchen counter. Had twelve years really passed since her girls first day of kindergarten? They had grown up so fast. Almost in the blink of an eye. How was she going to deal with her daughters leaving her? Not only were they leaving her but they were going across the country! Alone. She was sure that Hayden would be okay, but would Gracie? She wasn't the most mature person n the world. Sure she could take care of herself just fine but she had a little to much of Meredith in her.

What if she went to this art school and dipped back into drugs? Without Hayden to help her before she got into deep (like last time) how would Gracie survive? Meredith shook her head at herself she was being ridiculous Gracie learned from her past mistakes. She had matured a lot.

Derek walked into the kitchen yawning loudly and looking extremely cute with his messy hair, over the years the famous McDreamy hair had turned from black to black with a few grey hairs Derek just about had a heart attack when he found his first grey hair, Meredith on the other hand loved it. She thought it was the sexiest thing in the world.

Derek grinned at his wife and took the coffee she had just poured him out of her hand . He yawned again.

"What's wrong Mer?" he kissed the top of her head.

Meredith sighed. "Our babies are leaving us behind,"

Derek laughed. "They're not leaving us behind just going off to stuff that's going to make them better in their chosen fields . Don't you want that for them."

"Meredith pouted. "Of course I do but hello Derek. I happen to know that there are many Drama Schools near here, in California or whatever."

"Maybe but you know Gracie she's restless here. Maybe getting out to bigger things will calm her down a little. And how many world class anthropology doctors are there around here."

"None." She grumbled.

"Exactly. So this is good for them."

"I still don understand why they can't be surgeons like us. They have the connections and the brains." Meredith pulled herself up on the kitchen counter top.

"Because , mer they're very independent And Gracie well do you think she would be happy stuck in doors all day cutting people open? No she wouldn't she would rather be outside singing to someone or in a theater acting."

"If they just knew the rush we get when we pick up a scalpel maybe they would change their minds."

Derek shook his head at his wife, as stubborn as ever.

"Surgery isn't their thing it's ours."

"But don't you feel old? I mean our daughters are seventeen years old! That makes us really old."

Derek laughed and settled himself in-between Meredith legs and pulled her to him crushing their mouths together he kissed her hard an long. He felt rather then heard her moan, her fingers trailed up his arms to his hair running them through his thick hair. Her brain shut out the outside world completely all there was, was Derek and his smell and the feeling of his lips moving against her own. To soon for Meredith he pulled away and kissed her lips softly.

"Still feel old Mrs. Shepherd?"

Meredith shook her head and pulled him back into a kiss by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Ugh Can you guys please get a freaking room, my friends don't want to see my parents making out!" Kaylee said grabbing two Apples and two orange juices.

"We don't have to get a room Kay, the whole house is our room princess." Derek grinned.

Kaylee rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "You two are gross is all I'm saying. Seeing you guys being all gropey is not how I want to start my day."

Derek raised and eye brow at his youngest daughter and with a sly grin from meredith he grabbed her butt pulling her against him hard.

"So this bothers you? I'm just trying to get what were allowed to do strait."

Kaylee's friend Anna unsuccessfully tried to stifle giggles as Kaylee shrieked snatched her food up from the kitchen table and left the kitchen in a hurry. Anna fallowed her not even bothering to hide the fact she was laughing.

Gracie came in the kitchen looking confused but when she saw Meredith standing very close to Derek it all cleared up .She shook her head at her parents.

"When kaylee wake's up in the middle of the night and goes crazy on us all I'm blaming you guys. Okay?"

Derek laughed and kissed Meredith's forehead. "No problem we can handle it."

Gracie shook her head and danced her way over to the refrigerator where she grabbed a water.

"I'm going out for a run, I'll be home in about and hour." With that Gracie put her head phones in her ears and jogged out of the house.

Every morning Gracie got up ate an apple went for a jog showered and then headed for school. On weekdays her run only lasted about thirty minuets, weekends though like today she had been know to spend three hours at a time on a run. It was her favorite part of the day. She loved how running made her muscles burn in a good way. Plus running out here in the woods was calming most of the time she didn't have her ipod with her she liked to enjoy the sounds of nature.

Like Erik would say she was a bit of a tree hugger.

She tore through the woods paying close attention to the world around her. She turned her ipod off and stuffed it in her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a deer munching on some grass. This was her favorite part of her run seeing the animals, well her second favorite. What she really loved was the pond.

As she came up to the clearing that held the pond Gracie pulled off her outer clothing and dived right in.

God she was really going to miss this place.


	5. Like a Virgin

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, spring break with no internet really sucks plus my baby cousin was hit by a truck about three weeks ago, she's okay now though but I havn't really felt inspired latly because of that b/c I've been sick with worry, Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please please review =)

In the movies they portray losing your virginity as this big special thing that feels great and all together is great. They act as if it brings two people together, makes there love for each other stronger. As if by doing this act their souls become intertwined. And everyone is all happy go lucky, yay I'm finally a women, I found the man of my dreams, yada yada.

The problem with this picture? Well it's great and all if your one of those people who wait till marriage. And if well... you know you like lies and all. But if your neither of these people and instead your seventeen and you had just had sex with your best friend of what like almost twelve years? Then it's not magical. In fact it's the exact opposite.

It sucks end of story. It's painful as hell awkward and then there is that whole after sex weirdness were you continuously picture the other naked panting on top of you. It's not cool at all. It kind of makes that person want to burst out in tears. Especial when the person you had sex with wont look at you much less talk to you.

It had been like this for the past week. Eyes always down cast when we see one another in the hallway. We don't talk or anything, And the worst part about it is that I have no idea what I did wrong! I knew he couldn't be one of those guys who just 'hit it and quit it'. Spencer, my Spencer wasn't like that. My Spencer treated women with respect. And hated those who didn't.

But wait a second, He wasn't _my _Spencer. Not really he was his own person of course and he wasn't mine because I chose to go to the Jeffersonian and not stay here with him. Why in the world had I called him mine? He wasn't mine not even remotely.

Why did he have to tell me that he loved me? Was he going insane? I hate him for it. He ruined everything. It felt as if my whole life was being turned upside down, all because he had to say those stupid three little words. Well you know what? I have three little words for him, here they are:

I hate you.

Okay so that's not true I don't hate him. I don't think I ever could hate him. Not a chance in the world of that one. Did I love him? Yes. But was I _in _love with him. Not so sure on that one. I missed the old confident Hayden that could find her way out of any mess or more like never even got in a mess I missed the one that cleaned up for her sister.

This was really terrifying the idea of leaving behind my home all my friends and the one person in the world who I could trust with everything, Gracie. Leaving her behind was what really was scaring me. Gracie was like a child. She relied on me a lot and I needed her too. Would we make it? Would we be able to take few hundred miles that would separate us? When we had never been apart not even for one night.

What the hell where we going to do?

What if we got up there and then we had something really bad happen and then we didn't have the other twin? Or what if some asshole decided to take advantage of Gracie? Who was going to set him strait? It frustrated me to no end.

"Hayden! Earth to Hayden!" Gracie shouted her hands waving in front of my face. She wore a huge smile her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail and her sports bra and shorts were soaked.

"You went for another swim?" I asked. "In the pond?"

Gracie nodded.

"Dad's going to kill you. We have a swimming pool for a reason you know!"

"I know but the-"

"The ponds different, it's nature, yeah I've heard it a billion times." I smiled to let her know I was joking with her.

She grinned back, "Can't help that you would rather be stuck inside reading a book about 300 year old bones than spend the whole morning going for a run."

Okay, so the truth of the matter was that I'm not really all that worried about Gracie. I know she can take care of herself. The past year has made her grow up a lot. It's me that I'm worried about because what if she was to get up to New York and realize that she doesn't need me anymore?

"You look sad Marie what wrong?"

Damn her for being so intuitive!

"Everything, I don't want to leave you Grace."

Gracie smiled sadly. "I love you Hayden and I don't want to leave you either but were going to be like four hours apart! No biggie. I'll come see you every other weekend and you can come see me on the ones in between. We will be okay."

"Your not scared?"

"I am a little. But I know how strong the two of us are."

"When did you get so grown up Emily Gracie?"

For a second darkness crept into her normally bright eyes, and I instantly regretted saying that. But the moment was gone and back was my enthusiastic big sister. (Only by like three minuets.)

"Right when you started loosening up a little. This family can only take so much crazy you know."

"Amen to that sister."

Gracie's POV

I was laying in bed when the knock came at my window. It was Erik, he came almost every night now before it was two times a week at the most. Things had changed between us. Drastically we used to go out and do stuff now the only place we go is my bed or his. I don't really feel like his girlfriend anymore, more like his booty call.

I opened my window and smiled weakly at him. He grinned back and me and pressed a warm familiar kiss to my lips. We had been together for almost ten months. I loved him, no denying that but part of me knew it couldn't go on like this anymore.

"Hey Erik."

"Hey babe I missed you today."

I sighed she could feel the tears building up in her eyes. Was it right to break up with him if it hurt this badly? Maybe we could work it out. He had loved me since the sixth grade maybe this was just a rocky part in our relationship.

"What wrong baby?" Erik grabbed my face and wiped my tear.

"Nothing. I'm fine.", I could tell by his expression that he knew I was lying.

"Tell me the truth Grace."

I looked away from him, gathering myself. "I don't feel like you want to be with me anymore."

He looked surprised and then a little sad. "Why?"

Now that made me mad, how could he not have noticed the shift in our relationship? We used to be inseparable.

"I'm not your girlfriend-"

"Why would you say that? Of course you are!" He interrupted .

"No not really you don't touch me in public anymore, you never walk to class or take me out like we used to do. No instead you come over we fuck and then you leave. Do you know how that makes me feel? Like a cheep whore Erik! I'm not happy with you anymore!"

"I don't do that, I still walk you to class."

"Only the one that we are in together!"

"Have I really been acting like that?"

"Yes damn it!" I yelled at him.

"Grace I'm so sorry, I'll do better I promise."

"Please just leave Erik."

He didn't leave though instead he grabbed me and pulled me into a hard kiss.

"Sex is not the solution to this It's the problem! Get out."

"I can't leave it like this."

" I think Gracie asked you to leave." Chris said from my door way his normally kind voice was hard and cold. His expression was equally as cold as his voice.

"Come on man I thought we were friends."

Chris shook his head. "I don't think so. Do you need me to show you to the door?"

Erik shook his head and turned without meeting either of our eyes and climbed out the window. I turned on Chris as soon as the window was closed.

"When are you going to get that I'm a big girl? I can take care of myself." I hissed at him. In truth I was glad that he had gotten Erik to leave but why did everyone treat me like a child? I was almost an adult after all and I was still being treated as if I couldn't take care of things on my own accord.

"When you start acting like on Grace."

"I was taking care of it myself okay? I broke up with him didn't I?"

Chris looked down and whispered. "I wish you would choose better guys to date Grace."

"Isn't Erik one of your friends?"

"Not anymore and even so that doesn't make him a great guy Grace."

"He was great at first."

He pulled me into his warm embrace that everyday was getting more and more like our fathers. He was my dad made over. In personality and looks both. I relaxed into him hugging the one of the two men I trusted in my life, and marveling in how lucky I was to have such a great little brother like, him.


	6. New Faces And Old Places

New York city was big and exciting. I loved it there. Of course I only loved it in short stints, I lived for the outdoors and well New York city didn't have much in the way of outdoor. It was a little to much pavement. But still the shopping was kick ass and I had a debit card that my mother put a monthly allowance of five hundred dollars on. Man was she going to have fun. It took only ten minuets to get to my school from the airport. I gave the taxi driver a twenty and he helped Me get my bags out of the trunk.

I looked down at the piece of paper I had in her hand room 204 was on the west wing of the building. Fairly easy to find she thought, only it wasn't which side was the best wing? I sighed in distress. The guy in front of her turned around apparently he heard me.

"Hey, Are you lost?" His voice was deep sexy and he had a country accent. He had stubble on his chin and jaw like he had forgotten to shave and his hair was styled to look like he just got out of bed. Under his light blue shirt there were subtle hints of a muscular frame. I was defiantly different from the pretty boy back in Seattle.

"Yeah actualy, I just got here. New student." I smiled.

"Oh cool, I'm Nate. Or Nathan which ever, were are you headed?"

"Room 204 on the west wing."

He smiled and white beautiful smile. "Right down the hall from mine come one I'll take you… "

"Gracie."

"Okay I'll show you the way Gracie."

He took all my bags but one and started walking the opposite direction I was headed. The students here were so different from the ones back home. Instead of standing out in this crowd like I normally did I blended right in with my pink streak. There were kids with green Mohawks or completely died hair. I loved it, loved the environment, loved the fact that she wasn't being judged her. Or oggeled at because I was the daughter of two world renowned neurosurgeons and niece of a whole slew of surgeons.

"Just to warn you your room mate is the wake at the crack of dawn and perky type."

"I wake up pretty early. And I'm a morning person."

Nate knocked rapidly on the door with a sign that said 204 on it. "Kylie, your new roomie is here."

I froze for a moment. No way it was really Kylie! Not my Kylie, it couldn't be the same girl who had left me two years ago after getting kicked out of our high school. Callie and Arizona (her mothers) sent her to a boarding school in The UK that was supposed to be a really good school of arts. Kylie was the best sketch artist I had ever seen.

Just in case it really was Kylie I assessed what I was wearing. Deep purple v-neck shirt that made my breast look amazing, coupled with a leather jacked, Arizona had bought me as a going away present, a pair of skinny jeans and the black boots Callie had bought to match the jacket, they reached just under my knees and were hot in a not so hoeish way. I had a scarf wrapped around my neck and a pair of aviators that just so happened to belong Kylie. Over all I definitely didn't look like I just flew across the country. In fact I looked pretty mouth wateringly hot.

Then she opened the door and it was Kylie only instead of having long curly hair that was a lot like Gracie's she had short hair much like her mothers. The resemblance between mother and daughter was shocking. They look almost exactly alike. Except that Kylie had jade green eyes. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of super tight super short shorts like the ones cheerleaders wear under their skirts. Gracie couldn't stop staring at her perfect body.

"Emily Grace Shepherd." Kylie squealed and in an instant her arms were around me squeezing me almost to death but I hugged her back tightly enjoying the warmth of her body the feeling of her against me. Sniffed at her blonde curls and while they looked different they had the same smell to them. When she released me I had tears in my eyes.

"I've missed you Ky," I admitted wiping my eyes.

She laughed stroked my cheek with her thumb like she used to do all the time I leaned into her touch. "I've missed you two Gracie."

Nate sat my bags down and waved at me, "I'll catch up with you later."

I wanted to thank him but I couldn't find my voice seeing Kylie here after two years of being away from her had stunned me into silence. Not to mention all I could think about was how much she had changed, she was more… well more developed in certain areas that made my mouth absolutely water. What in the holy hell was I going to do with this girl as my roommate. And then Kylie was telling me exactly what I was going to do because her lips were on mine soft and persistent. So much like I remember and yet so different. This kiss was more intense a kiss between to individuals who had grown so much since they last saw each other. Before I knew it Kylie was pushing me backwards until I landed on her bed with her on top of me. I was insanely aroused like I had never been before but something told me to slow it down a little. That I needed to take my time with this one. Still though I pushed my hands up her bare stomach scratching it lightly. Just before I reached her breast she pulled my hands away so that she could rid me of the only barrier between our bare flesh. I knew that if didn't stop soon that I wouldn't be able to ever. Laying there in only my bra and she kissed her way down my jaw to my throat I pushed her a little just enough to get her to ease up. She looked confused but then she noticed my expression and fell to the side of me.

"I got a little carried away didn't I." She laughed. And I laughed with her, enjoying the light sound. I turned my head and looked at her until she looked at me. When she finally did I kissed her very lightly.

"Seeing you Grace, you being here in front of me after so long, it made me snap. I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I'm sorry and if you want to get a room change I would-"

I shut her up the only way I knew how, I kissed her rolling to that she was pinned down by my body. Then after a few moments I rolled back over and faced her.

"You wont here me complaining, kiss me wherever you like whenever you like. I wont mind I swear it. But I kind of have relationship issues. Now I've made a new rule for myself. No sleeping with the person I'm dating for two maybe three months."

Kylie pouted. "Okay I can do that. As long as I get to kiss you." Kylie kissed her and she was sure that there was no way in hell that she would last two months.

"I have to go to the office or whatever to get my schedule and stuff care to join me?"

Another laugh issued from Kylie's swollen lips. "In other words care to show me where it is?"

"Exactly." I beamed. Kylie stood on her tip toes and kissed me lightly.

"Fallow me then."

In that moment I was pretty sure I would fallow her anywhere.


	7. I need you to need me

_Hayden my love!, _

_I'm miss you insanely sis! But New York is Amazing! I love this place and I love the school it's so much better than our old school all I do every day is Draw, sing and act. The perfect life. And I met new people, there is this one guy he's very sweet and has the cutest country accent. I swear you should date him. =) Anyways, guess whose here? Kylee! Yeah and she also sort of jumped me when I walked in the dorm room yes thats right we share a room together. And we sort of got back together. I reall have to go though write me back as soon as you get this or your in trouble missy! _

_Love you Hayden, _

_Gracie_

Hayden was off the air plane for all of three seconds before she was attacked by Sara as soon as Sara released her Izzie hugged her even more tightly than her daughter had. Alex how even gave her a gentle hug rolling his eyes at his wife a daughter.

"I missed you so freaking much Hayden."

"Same here." Izzie said with a laugh.

"I haven't missed you one bit kiddo."

Hayden stuck her tongue out at Alex.

"Oh my god Hayden I can't believe your going to live with us I mean really this is the coolest ever."

"Hey put a pipe in it will you kiddo. I'm sure Hayden's exhausted."

Hayden was in fact exhausted but not from the plane ride, last night Gracie forced Hayden to stay up all night not that she had any objections she wanted to squeeze in every moment she could with Gracie before they parted ways why wasted that with sleep? She looked over at Sara at sixteen she had her fathers light brown hair mothers brown eyes and She was just as tall as either of her parents.

Personality wise she was a lot like Hayden, calm and collected, but sometimes the excitement go the best of her and she would rattle on and on about random things like Gracie often did. And Sara was smart. Smart enough to have had jumped a grade when she was a freshman, and now she was a senior looking forward to graduating in a few months, and going to Harvard then Jon Hopkins to fallowing her parents foot steps.

Hayden yawned loudly and nodded at Alex's comment. "very much so."

"Then lets get you home and in bed."

'Looks like cause of death is blunt force trauma to the frontal lobe." Hayden says leaning over the skeleton of a twenty-year old women.

Brennan smiled and nodded approvingly. "Very good Ms. Shepherd, Now tell-"

"Bones Bones, Bones. Bones!!!" Came a sing song voice from the door, walking toward the platform was a very handsome man with curly blonde hair soft brown eyes. Even from a distance Hayden could tell that he was in excellent shape.

Brennan's feature seemed to brighten immediately, "Parker."

He climbed up the stairs ignoring the fact that the alarm on the platform was going off Brennan very quickly moved to swipe her card before giving Parker a hug.

"What are you doing here Parker?" Brennan asked.

"I'm here to see my beautiful Bones, and dad of course where is he?"

"Went to go get lunch for both of us."

Parker snapped her fingers looking disappointed her said. "Damn Bones, I was going to take you out. And maybe get the little ones from school a little early take them for ice cream or maybe the park with their big responsible loving brother."

Brennan snorted. "If I do recall Parker Booth the last time you took Christine and Bryce to the park, I had to meet you at the hospital because you challenged my daughter to a contest to see who could jump the farthest out of their swing and she broke her arm."

" In all fairness I was sixteen then, and she challenged me. Plus she one."

"Well, You can't today anyways Bryce had a math test at the end of the day."

Parker rolled his eyes and was about to respond but he looked over at Hayden and shut up almost immediately.

"Hey, hey bones whose the new girl."

"Hayden Shepherd my new intern don't even think about it!" Bones said sternly. Parker was know for charming the ladies but he had a problem with keeping them around he grew bored of a girl after a month and dumped her. Brennan did not want that happening to her new intern, she was very fond of the other younger women.

Angela however was on a constant quest to find someone that would be able to get Parker to Settle down for at least a little while. And since she heard the entire conversation her natural response was to of course attempt at setting them up.

"Hey Hayden what are you doing for lunch?" Angela asked with a smirk. While Brenan hissed at her not to say another word.

"Um, I was just going to go down the street to that sandwich deli do you want me to pick you something up?"

"No I'm good." She shot Parker a smile and he smiled back. "Actually parker is going to lunch by himself because of Dr. B maybe you guys could go together."

Hayden smiled weekly and blushed. "I-I Um- I don't know."

"Oh he's a perfect gentlemen Hayden. You have nothing to worry about."

Then Parker looked at her and gave her a charming smiled that he inherited from his father. "I don't bite I swear, and hey it's a free lunch with a very handsome young man, can't turn that down can you."

Hayden briefly narrowed her eyes at him, man was he conceited, "alright I'll go with you." She said but then she looked at Brennan.

"Is that okay with you Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan looked a little frustrated but she nodded so Hayden smiled gratefully and slipped out of her lab coat. her first day on the job and already she was getting hit on by her bosses son.

"Hayden is it?" He asked ass they stepped out into the cold and started down the path toward the Deli.

"yeah and I'm guessing your Parker, Dr. Brennan is your mom?"

"Nah she's my step mom, but she pretty much raised my after my mom passed when I was ten." His voice didn't give anything away when he spoke of his mother but his eye darkened a shade.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hayden whispered deciding to change the subject she asked. "Christine and Bryce are dr. Brenan's and Booth's Children, and your younger siblings?"

"Yeah, Bryce is twelve he's a handful too, and Christine she's eight and so much like Tempe it's scary."

"Tempe?" Hayden questioned furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Dr. Brennan sorry." Parker laughed running his fingers through his messy blonde locks. "What about your family do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, actually I have a twin a younger brother and a younger sister. My twin Gracie is at a Performing art school in new York and my brother Chris and sister Kaylee are back in Seattle with my parents."

"That must be hard for them to be so far away especially your twin."

Hayden could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and her throat tightening. "Yeah actually Grace and I have never been apart ever and dealing with it is kind of difficult, but we are pulling through."

Hayden smiled to show him that she was in fact okay when she looked up she noticed that they were in front of the sandwich shop.

They ordered there food and picked a table, the pair talked about just about everything while they ate laughing and joking, Hayden found it odd that it was this easy to talk to Parker when before she had barley been able to get out a sentence, she learned that he was eighteen that he like her had graduated early only he had joined the army and would be leaving for basic in about two weeks, she found out that his favorite color was blue, that he very strongly disagreed with everything Obama says, his favorite band was three days race but he like Johnny Cash way better.

And she told him a lot about herself like how she had a big family of people who weren't actually related to her but they loved her like they where and that they were all surgeons at the hospital her parents worked at. He also found out that Spencer had been her best friend before a disastrous night of sex that led to him telling her to stay and the end of their friendship, She told him how she was worried about both of her sisters, Gracie because she was a kid at heart and was going to somehow get her heart broken in New york and Kaylee because she was on a downward spiral. She also told Parke all about Gracie and how when Gracie had come home with a black eye and a cut on her cheek from her boyfriend all Hayden wanted to to was kill.

And she wasn't the violent type.

By the time either of them looked at a clock they had been sitting there for a good hour and a half, Hayden's lunch was only a hour. Parker walked her back and of course got her phone number. She wasn't sure of what to make of the relationship that had just been formed but she knew that Parker was going to make a great friend.

For the first time since she left Seattle and her sister behind Hayden was smiling a real smile.

A/N Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are awesome!


End file.
